


In the early hours

by amadridlover



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, early morning, waking up to Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadridlover/pseuds/amadridlover
Summary: “That tickles, Rin,” Makoto mumbles softly, still immersed in the sleep-world. Rin chuckles, and presses his lips to Makoto’s back, enjoying the warmth there.





	In the early hours

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is pretty rusty to be honest but it's been FOREVER since I wrote anything and I really missed being on AO3 and actually contributing. This is super rushed and I haven't had a chance to proof-read it so I'm sorry for putting up something so crappy ahhh. 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @a_madrid_lover if you want to talk about Free! or anything else, I love meeting new people XD

Makoto’s body should be mapped out.

 

That’s the first thought Rin has at 6:23 in the morning, when he wakes up suddenly, rolls over, and finds a half-naked Makoto splayed across the mattress, his hardened muscles from the hours spent swimming on full display.

 

There’s something gratifying about Makoto’s symmetry that the artist within Rin wants to document for future reference, like for during all those trips Makoto has to take for his work, leaving Rin behind in their home, with no-one but Haru – who lives five minutes away – for company.

 

Rin leans over the edge of the bed to find a sketch-book, waving his left hand randomly until his fingers touch the spine of a book.

 

“Hmm.”

 

Makoto seems to stir, probably from the movement of the bed and Rin freezes, caught-out. He thinks that maybe he’s being creepy, shamelessly enjoying his boyfriend’s body while he’s sleeping. But Rin thinks that maybe Makoto won’t mind too much.

 

If this was a perfect start to his day, there would be soft beams of the early morning light filtering through the gaps in the shutters, encompassing Makoto’s toned stomach in an ethereal light. Instead, it’s still mostly dark, and what little light there is allows Rin to see the outlines of ominous clouds piling up in the murky sky.

 

Rin rolls himself out of bed slowly, proud of his stealthiness, and tip-toes to the window. He opens the shutters carefully, increasing the inflow of light to the room.

 

He hears Makoto shift behind him. Turning back, Rin’s breath catches. He has to pause. Makoto’s lying on his front, the great expanse of his back dominating Rin’s thoughts. Makoto’s every breath can be seen from this angle, each rise and fall of his broad shoulders making his muscles tighten ever so slightly. Rin thinks he might be drooling.

 

He slithers over to Makoto like a moth to a flame, his intention to sketch him long-forgotten.  He has a one-track mind most of the time and right now, Rin _needs._ He lowers himself onto the bed, and lets his fingers glide delicately across Makoto’s sun-kissed skin, watching in awe as Goosebumps awaken, following the path of his touch. Rin is captivated, obsessed with his boyfriend’s unconscious physiological response to him, to _his_ fingers.

 

“That tickles, Rin,” Makoto mumbles softly, still immersed in the sleep-world. Rin chuckles, and presses his lips to Makoto’s back, enjoying the warmth there.

 

“Good morning,” Rin whispers, his mouth now travelling up Makoto’s shoulders, finding the hollow of his neck. Rin moves his body over to cover Makoto’s, lets his weight fall back down like a blanket, enveloping him in a tight cocoon.

 

Makoto hums happily, and turns his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Rin, who gives him his trademark grin. The angle looks awkward for Makoto, who’s still on his front. Rin lowers his head and catches the corner of Makoto’s mouth in a chaste kiss.

 

Makoto’s lips curve into a dopey smile and Rin soaks it in, this expression on Makoto’s face that _he_ is responsible for. He wonders how something so simple like a kiss can make Makoto so happy, and it’s full of sap, and Rin hates that he’s thinking it but maybe that’s what it means to be in love. And when Makoto shifts over to lie on his back, barely jostling Rin at all, and traces his fingers around Rin’s face, cupping his cheeks to bring him closer for another, softer, deeper kiss Rin thinks that maybe it doesn’t matter how he makes Makoto so happy but that he just does. To Rin, it feels perfect.  

 

Makoto’s hands feel huge but they promise love and safety and _home._ Rin is infatuated with them, with their ability to express all these things just from their contact with Rin’s skin.

 

Makoto pulls Rin into him, allowing their hips to align and their legs to intertwine. It’s messy and clumsy but they’ve gotten good at this fitting-together thing, and it doesn’t take as long as it used to to become comfortable. They lie like that for what feels like forever and Rin thinks _please let it always be like this_ and _please let me be with him forever_. He wants to tell Makoto how he feels but he can’t put it into words—his pride won’t let him, yet. They still have a way to go but it’s okay, he’s ready for it.

 

Rin sighs against Makoto’s lips and Makoto opens his eyes, the curiosity in his look evident. Rin smiles, and shakes his head. Makoto seems to understand because he smiles back and brings their heads together, satisfied that for now, this is enough.

 

\- -

 

“Shit,” Rin mutters, as he wakes up to find Makoto standing in front of the wardrobe, rummaging through the draw to find a t-shirt.

 

Makoto jumps at the noise.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, concern lacing his words.

 

“I was meant to draw you before you left today,” Rin mumbles, frowning at his own stupidity. Makoto will be gone for two weeks—two weeks of Rin coming home to an empty house, the double bed feeling too large without it’s second occupant. He feels annoyed at himself for waking Makoto, for not capturing his perfection from a few hours ago, blissfully asleep, unaware of his own beauty, radiating inside the small bedroom.

 

“Draw me?” Makoto asks, surprised at the suggestion.

 

“I wanted to sketch you sleeping.”

 

Rin’s voice is half-way between a mumble and a whine and his cheeks flush deeply to match his hair. He feels silly that he’s so disappointed over something so trivial, but maybe somewhere inside himself, he had thought that having something of Makoto, something so personal, that only he is privy to would help with the absence. That it would help him cope, serving as a reminder of what would soon return to him.

 

Makoto shakes his head, a fond expression on his face.

 

“I bet you think it’s stupid,” Rin mutters, looking crestfallen.

 

“No, Rin, I don’t. Really. I think it’s cute,” Makoto tells him hurriedly, desperate to reassure him. “It’s just that—“

 

“What?”

 

“Well, if you want a sketch of me sleeping, why don’t you just ask Haru?”

 

“Ask Haru?” Rin repeats, his mind blank. Makoto’s expression, eager to assist, doesn’t help.

 

“Um, yeah. He used to sketch me all the time when we were flatmates. Used to say something about it helping to motivate him. He’s got loads of sketches of me. I’m sure if you just asked him he’d be fine to lend you some.”

 

Rin splutters and then proceeds to choke.

 

Makoto looks at him in alarm.

 

“Rin?! Are you okay?”

 

Makoto rushes over to Rin, and hits him repeatedly on the back, trying to help him out.

 

“Bloody _cough_ Haru _cough_ I am going to _cough_ kill him.”

 

Rin doesn’t tell Makoto that he’s jealous, insanely jealous of his relationship with Haru. Makoto apologises profusely but Rin gets the idea he’s not really sure why he’s apologising and just doing so because, well, he’s Makoto. Rin doesn’t tell Makoto that sometimes he can be so blissfully ignorant. Rin also doesn’t tell him that he doesn’t want Haru to have sketches of him sleeping, or that he feels irritated whenever Haru is the first person Makoto goes to when something good or bad happens.

 

He doesn’t say any of those things, because, well, the time for that will come.

 

And as long as Rin is the one Makoto comes home to, the one Makoto ends up with in the end, Rin doesn’t mind. At least, not really. Because Makoto is so worth it.

 

 


End file.
